


In Hushed Whispers

by LoveLikeWinter1



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tender Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLikeWinter1/pseuds/LoveLikeWinter1
Summary: "So, what's the occasion?" Neria asked. "There is an occasion, right? Or are we risking tranquility just for the sake of looking at fancy tapestries?" she added, jerking her chin towards the silken drapery covering the grey stone walls."The tapestriesarea nice touch," Anders joked, stepping closer to Neria, "but no. I had something else in mind."Fluffy smut with very little plot. Neria Surana is a rebellious mage, a stubborn elf, and a virgin; Anders lends a hand.Written for the DA Kink Meme.





	In Hushed Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> I am unsure about what AO3 considers underage. The characters' age is never revealed, although I wrote this imagining them both to be quite young (around 16 years old), so I slapped it as a warning just in case!  
> Written for a prompt on the DAkmeme asking for Anders taking his LI's virginity; no plot here, just smut with a heathy serving of fluff!

Neria knelt beside him, her grey robes collecting the dust off the cold stone floor. The room was dimly lit, and Anders could barely discern the expression on her face. Neria must have felt his gaze on her, for she turned to face him, smiling wickedly.   
  
Anders remembered the day the Templars had dragged her to the tower, remembered the way that scrawny, half-wild elf had squirmed in her chains, tears streaking her cheeks even as she spouted elvhen obscenities at her captors. A crowd of curious apprentices had gathered in the Great Hall: most of them had never seen an elf, especially not a true Dalish. Neria had hissed at them all, snarling and growling like a cornered wolf. She was quickly locked away into the dungeons to break her feisty spirit, and Anders had suspected she would die in there, alone and forgotten like so many before her.  
  
But Neria came back, several months later.  
Her imprisonment had taken a toll on her: she would retreat at the mere sight of the Templars, terror clear in her dark blue eyes. She avoided even the other apprentices, and with good reason. Many of the youngest mages would purposefully hunt her down, ferreting her out of her hiding places, pointing and laughing and mocking her pointed ears. Neria was having a hard time, so Anders had tried his best to be kind to her. He brought her books on Dalish culture, but soon found out that Neria could not read the common tongue. She liked the illustrated books though, and Anders would read them out loud as Neria ran her slim fingers over the colorful pictures. Once, he snuck her to the very top of the Tower, and handed her the spyglass he'd stolen from the First Enchanter's office. He pointed towards the woods around Lake Calenhad, and Neria gasped when she looked at the forest through the enchanted lens. There were no trees within Kinloch Hold, and that day Neria had wept for so long Anders feared she might never stop. She did, however, and when she handed back the spyglass Anders saw her smile for the very first time.  
  
Neria quickly became his shadow, following Anders wherever he went.   
He offered protection against the spiteful apprentices who resented her race, and in turn Neria taught him about the elves, their culture, and even their magic. Despite her young age, Neria was already a talented mage, easily casting old, forgotten elven spells that even the senior enchanters had never witnessed. She tried to teach him her language too, although Anders was a slow learner. Neria even supported his continuous attempts at escaping, despite resenting the fact that he would not compromise her safety by taking her with him. 'Da'ean', she called him, 'ittle bird', and she would smile sadly, wishing they'd both have wings to escape this place of sorrow.   
  
They had been as close as siblings, yet Neria was now almost a woman grown, and Anders found it increasingly difficult to not focus on the curve of her budding breasts, or the way her robes now delicately hugged her rounded hips. This night was no different, and Anders struggled to focus his attention on the wine flagon while Neria squirmed in anticipation next to him.  
  
Her eyes were full of mischief as she watched Jowan pour honey into the flagon. It caused the dark red liquid to swirl, and Jowan shook the jug carefully to ensure that wine and honey would mix correctly.  
  
"Who's going first, then?" Jowan asked, placing the flagon betwen the four of them.  
  
"It should be Lily," Neria replied with a smile. "She's the one who snuck past all the kitchen maids to get it."  
  
"Agreed," Jowan said, handing over the flagon to the young initiate.   
  
Lily sniffed at it suspiciously, scrunching her nose at the smell, and drank deep. The other three held their breath, their eyes riveted on the girl's face. Lily swallowed, coughing a little.  
  
"Well?" Jowan asked excitedly. "Do you feel anything?"  
  
"I think she'll need more than that to feel it," Anders retorted. Lily eagerly passed on the flagon to him, but Anders handed it to Neria.  
  
"Ladies first," he intimated, flashing a smile.  
  
"I am no lady, lethallin," Neria sighed, "only a knife-ears who's about to get in deeper trouble than she already is."  
  
With a chuckle, she brought the flagon to her lips and drank.  
  
It didn't take long for the four of them to reach a state of euphoric drunkennes. By the time the torches started waning, Lily was leaning heavily on Jowan as Neria teased them endlessly about their budding relationship. Anders' mind was hazy from the wine, and he couldn't for the life of him take his eyes off the elf. Neria was beautiful even then, her dishevelled black hair cascading over huge blue eyes and wine-stained lips. The elf's attention was focused on Jowan and Lily, so Anders allowed his gaze to wander further, following the outline of her pale, elegant neck all the way down to where her robes lay stretched over small rounded breasts. Anders couldn't help but wonder what she would look like out of those dusty grey robes.   
  
Elves were highly sought-after after all, due to their exotic looks and the otherwordly softness of their skin.   
Anders shifted uncomfortably as he pictured what Neria's skin would feel like under his touch, how warm and supple her body would be when pressed hard against his own. The mere though caused his hardening cock to twitch deliciously, and Anders struggled to bite back a gasp.   
  
"It is almost daylight," Lily announced suddenly, putting an end to Anders' daydreaming. "I can pretend to be too ill for the morning prayers, but I must be in bed before Mother Elewisa comes to wake us."  
  
"I will walk with you," Jowan offered, smiling drunkenly and swaying as he stuggled to get back to his feet.  
  
"Sure thing, lovebirds." Anders let out a dramatic sigh. "Fly back to your nests, and leave us to work to ensure no trace of our passage remains here."   
  
Neria giggled, squeling softly as Jowan put his arm around Lily's waist in a bid to keep them both from losing their balance.  
  
"Let them go," Neria intimated. "Look at them; they are _so_ cute."   
  
Lily's face reddened and Jowan scowled, and soon enough they disappeared in the dark underground corridors leading back to the tower.  
Anders turned to Neria: she wore a drunken smile, her eyes hazy and out of focus, yet lovely still. She made a face at him as she carefully rose to her feet.   
  
"We have to get rid of the torches," Anders said as he stood awkwardly next to Neria. "The flagon too. And the floor is so dusty our footprints are all over the place. Can't have that."  
  
"Look - look at you, lethallin" Neria replied between hiccups. "You obviously know what you're doing. I'll be sat in that corner. Napping." Neria yawned loudly and made for the other side of the room, but Anders caught her by the arm. Neria laughed and twisted around to break free, but she was small and skinny even for an elf, and Anders easily got the upper hand.  
  
"I'll need help. If anyone were to find out..."  
  
"So what if they did?" Neria cut in. "You're always getting in trouble, da'ean. It's almost like you enjoy being thrown in the dungeons."  
  
"I don't," Anders replied with a chuckle. "But managing to piss of the Templars is worth a little punishment."   
  
"Do you think that's funny?" Neria hissed. Her expression had suddenly turned dark, her brows knitting together as she scowled. "I hate it when you leave," the elf complained. "I hate not knowing where you are, or if you are even still alive. The last time you came back they slapped you in solitary for a year, Anders. I thought I'd never see you again."  
  
Suddenly there were tears streaking Neria's cheeks, although her expression was more furious than sad.  
  
"What brought this up all of a sudden?" Anders asked.  
  
Neria made no reply, but continued to glower at him.  
  
"Talk to me, lethall-"  
  
"Do not call me that!" Neria growled furiously. "Do you even know what that word means?"  
  
"You taught me that word," Anders replied in confusion. "It means 'friend'."  
  
"It means so much more than that. Family. Kin. Clan." Neria angrily wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand. "I don't have a clan. You're all I have left, and you're... ugh!"  
  
Neria let out an angry groan as she quickly covered the distance between them. Anders' breath caught in his throat as Neria stood on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck. The elf wriggled around a little, before burying her face in Anders' chest while muttering something unintelligible.  
  
"Beg your pardon?" Anders chuckled, gently raising her chin to meet her gaze.   
  
"I can't reach," Neria repeated, frowning and pouting as a flush crept up her cheeks. "You're stupid tall, and I can't reach."

Anders chuckled and bent down slightly, expecting Neria to embrace him, slap him, or perhaps both.  
  
Instead she kissed him: it was clumsy at best, a clash of lips and teeth and the faintest hint of tongue. A heartbeat later it was over, and Neria backed away slowly, her gaze worried and uneasy.  
  
"That was terrible, wasn't it?" Neria worried at her lip. "Mythal's mercy, what possessed me to - "  
  
"You..." Anders cut in, grinning. "Andraste's tits, Neria. You  _like_  me."  
  
"Shut it, shem," the elf muttered, her cheeks flushed red as her face crumbled into a mortified expression. "I didn't say I - "  
  
"But you do," Anders interrupted her again, causing Neria to let out a frustrated groan. He laughed again as he wrapped his arms around Neria's small frame. The elf twisted and writhed with another groan, yet Anders had little trouble keeping her in place. "It was lovely," Anders' tone softened, and Neria stopped squirming. "You are lovely."  
  
"Mmmph," Neria muttered, her face pressed to his chest. "Shut up."  
  
Neria retreated from him with a dignified expression, despite the flush still creeping up her cheeks. Together they collected the torches and flagon, did their best to hide the footprints, and made their way back through the dark corridors. As he walked silently beside Neria, Anders found himself unable to stop grinning.  


* * *

  
  
"Creators," Neria whispered, grabbing hold of Anders' arm and preventing him from stepping into the dimly lit room. "Those are Senior Enchanter Leorah's quarters. We can't go, vhenan."  
  
"Leorah left for Denerim this morning," Anders replied, a smile tugging at his lips. "She will be gone a while. The maids have made their rounds, and won't be back until nightfall." He gently pulled Neria towards the door even as the elf squirmed in anguish. "Trust me; I wouldn't do this if I didn't know you'd be safe."  
  
Neria hesitated, glanced around to ensure no one had followed them, then nodded, stepping quietly into the room.  
  
Almost two weeks had passed since the nervous, hurried kiss they had shared in the tunnels underneath Kinloch Hold. Neria had grown bolder with her affection, although she still blushed ostensibly every time Anders whispered a compliment or leaned in for a kiss. She was blushing even as she stepped into the room beside him, glancing nervously around.  
  
"So, what's the occasion?" Neria asked. "There is an occasion, right? Or are we risking tranquility just for the sake of looking at fancy tapestries?" she added, jerking her chin towards the silken drapery covering the grey stone walls.  
  
"The tapestries  _are_  a nice touch," Anders joked, stepping closer to Neria, "but no. I had something else in mind."  
  
Neria started worrying at her lip again, an air of curiosity painted across her face. Anders walked towards the large fireplace, stepping over the carpets and pelts strewn before the hearth. He summoned a breath of mana, and the embers erupted in a dance of bright flames.   
  
"I'm tired of hiding. I'm tired of sneaking into dark, uncomfortable corners to be with you." Anders turned to face Neria. The light from the fireplace danced across her skin, blurring her features and making her look like a flimsy apparition. "Last time your back got all scraped from being pressed against the wall," Anders pointed out.  
  
"I'm fine," Neria commented lightly, but Anders shook his head.  
  
"You deserve better."   
  
He refused to take Neria as he had taken others before. There would be no hushed whispers, no naked bodies scraping against rough stone walls, no robes bunched up around their waists as he thrust into her, too preoccupied by the threat of getting caught to truly savour the moment.   
  
Anders intimated her to come closer and Neria obeyed.   
The fire felt warm against his skin, but when Neria pressed her body against him the heat became almost unbearable. Fire pooled low in his belly, his skin prickled, and every inch of his being responded to the elf's touch more readily than he could have expected. Neria's body was angular yet soft, smaller than any he had ever held, and with an enticing delicateness to it. Anders longed to worship every inch of her, ached to discover what she would look and sound like as she unravelled under his touch.   
  
His breath caught in his throat as he crashed his lips to hers with a desperate, urgent moan, gently sucking her lower lip into his mouth and revelling in the taste of her. Neria was fond of honeyed tea, and her lips always tasted sweet; and, beneath the sweetness, Anders could taste the ever present tang of lyrium, faint yet almost scalding against his tongue. Lyrium wasn't nearly as addictive to mages as it was to others, yet it still caused Anders' lips to tingle pleasantly, and he quickly found himself aching for more.  
  
Neria's body responded in kind, twitching deliciously as Anders brought their hips together, and she let out the softest whine as his hardening erection brushed against her.  
  
"Ah - " Neria panted, parting from Anders rather abruptly. "Ah - I - there is something I've got to say," the elf announced, stuttering. "But you're not allowed to laugh. Or snort. In fact, you would do well to remain silent."  
  
Anders smiled and raised his eyebrows, urging her on.  
  
"I - I never..." the elf stuttered, her cheeks crimson as she did her best to avoid Anders' gaze. "I have never - never done... You know..."  
  
"Oh," Anders said simply as the realisation dawned on him. "You? Truly?"  
  
Neria kicked him in the shin.  
  
"I wouldn't lie about it, you idiot shem." Anders had to chuckle at that. "And I said no laughing!"  
  
"Fine," he agreed with a smile. "No laughing. May I speak?"  
  
Neria hesitated, then nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you feel cornered; this seemed like the logical next step, but I... I didn't know - I should have asked." Anders reached for her, running his hand through Neria's smooth, dark curls. "You know we don't have to do this - not until you feel ready."  
  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, lethallin," Neria shrugged, averting her gaze. "I mean, I - I always thought that when it would happen, it would be with you, I just... I don't know how to."   
  
Anders gently forced her chin up until their eyes met. Neria's expression was slightly flustered, yet there was a hint of lustful curiosity in her gaze, and she let him pull her in close until their bodies pressed against each other once more.  
  
"You don't have to," Anders promised. "Just follow my lead."  
  
Neria nodded slowly, relaxing in his arms. She let him stroke her hair, eyes fluttering shut as his fingers slowly circled her scalp before descending to trace the outline of her neck. Neria's skin was the softest thing Anders had ever touched, and he marvelled at how smooth and supple she felt under his fingers. Soon enough both his hands were on her, his thumbs tracing lazing circles on her skin, then kneading softly to feel the wiry muscles underneath.   
  
Neria felt tense, every muscle in her neck and shoulders taut and rigid. Anders planted a series of light kisses on her brow, her cheecks, her lips, kneading at the soft flesh of her shoulders until her body slowly gave in and loosened up.  
  
"That's it," Anders whispered softly, and Neria let out a slow, drawn-out breath. "Let go."  
  
Neria nodded and Anders let his hand wander lower still, his thumbs pressing down on each side of Neria's spine until he reached the small of her back. His fingers entertwined in the lacings of her robes, and Neria sucked in a breath as she guessed his intentions.   
  
"Do it," Neria breathed, and Anders eagerly obliged.  
  
He undid the laces with care before gently pulling her garnments down. Neria was perfectly naked underneath, and Anders let out a shaky breath as her breasts spilled free, small and round and deliciously perky. Anders' mind felt numb as he finished undressing her, pulling down her robes until they laid crumpled at her feet. He pulled back slightly, taking in the sight of her. Neria's milky skin was almost entirely smooth, save for the light dusting of dark hair covering her mound, and when Anders's eyes lingered on the soft curve of her hips he had to stop himself from sinking his nails deep into the soft flesh. Neria squirmed a little under his avid gaze, and the bashful look in her eyes only made Anders' need more urgent.  
  
"Maker's breath, Neria, you - " Anders tried, really tried to express just how much the sight of her drove him wild with desire, how his body ached for her in ways he hadn't thought possible, yet the words had been taken out of him entirely. "You are beautiful." It was all he managed to say, and it was an underwhelming statement, yet Neria smiled a sweet smile and did not flinch when Anders' hands slowly moved to caress her hips.  
  
Anders squeezed and rubbed and stroked, running his hands everywhere they could reach, and Neria arched into his touch, shutting her eyes as her lips parted slightly. Anders ached to taste and suck and lick every inch of her body, to touch her where no one had before until she shook with need and pleaded for more.  
It was too much, and too little, and before he knew it his lips were on her neck, sucking avidly at the impossibly soft skin until it turned dark red. He marked her neck again, and again, branding her, and each time Neria's quiet moans grew a little louder.

Neria squirmed against Anders, moving awkwardly, as if unsure about the proper way to respond to that kind of attention. Her body seemed to know better, Anders realised as his eyes drank in the sight of her flushed skin and hardening nipples. Neria was moaning too, and every desperate whimper Anders wrung from her throat shot straight to his cock. Anticipation burned on his skin, yet he had no intention of making this quick. Neria's skin was soft and hot under his tongue, and Anders intended to touch and lick and taste every inch of her before this was over.   
  
"Stop grinning," Neria suddenly hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
"Huh?" Anders asked, his lips still pressed against Neria's soft skin.  
  
"I can feel you grinning against my neck. That stupid, cocky grin of yours."  
  
Anders let out a breathy laugh, planting one last kiss on her neck before straightening up to meet her gaze.  
  
"Is it me you're laughing at?" Neria asked, her eyes hardening already. "Is it that obvious I have no idea what do to?" The elf's voice broke a little as she squirmed. "I'm sorry; if this isn't good enough - "  
  
"You're not making any sense, lethallin," Anders cut in, smiling as Neria licked her lips nervously. "Perhaps you don't know how those things work, but being unspoilt only makes you more desirable." The elf scoffed in disbelief, yet she relaxed slowly as Anders kissed his way down her jaw. "You are giving me your innocence. More importantly, you are giving me your  _trust_ , and I do not intend to squander it."  
  
"Alright," Neria murmured, "I get it. No need to go all sentimental on me."  
  
"I don't just want to have you," Anders continued, unrelenting. "Maker, Neria, I want to worship you. All of you."  
  
"I..." Neria stumbled on her own words, her eyes wide and wild and lustful. "I - yes. Please, yes. Just... just tell me what to do."  
  
"Weren't you listening? You don't need to do anything."  
  
Anders grinned and let his hands wander across Neria's back. Her silken skin prickled under his touch as Anders let his nails rake gently across the small of her back.   
  
"Lie down," Anders' voice had dropped to a low growl, his own arousal burning on his nerves and causing every fiber of his being to scream for  _more_. Neria eagerly obliged, letting herself sink onto the pelts strewn across the hearth and lying on her back. Anders knelt above her, straddling Neria's slim waist and watching the firelight dance across her curves.   
  
Anders hunched forward enough to kiss her. He let his tongue wander, savouring the taste of honey and lyrium on her lower lip, before drawing it between his teeth and sucking hard. Anders kept one hand pressed firmly against the floor to ground himself while the other moved down Neria's bare throat, skimming over the velvety skin of her chest and circling the outline of her breast with slow, teasing strokes until his thumb brushed against Neria's taut nipple.  
  
The elf's hips jerked and she moaned loudly against Anders' mouth, writhing beneath him as Anders rolled the hardening nipple between his fingers. Anders grinned, grunting his approval as he crashed his mouth to hers again, only to let his tongue wander over the soft curve of her lips, and lower. He licked his way down her slim, pale neck, tasting the sweet saltiness of her skin and pressing a series of open-mouthed kisses down Neria's collarbone. Then he reached Neria's other breast and eagerly sucked the hardened peak into his mouth.  
  
Neria twisted and squirmed, eyes fluttering close as a curse broke from her lips. Anders circled her nipple with his tongue, his eyes fixed on Neria's flushed face as he sucked and licked relentlessly, drinking in every broken moan and sharp gasp his fevered touch elicited. Neria slowly shattered under him, her initial agitation replaced by the burning lust she seemed to have lost herself into. Neria's nails dug into Anders' back, clawing almost painfully as her spine arched with desperate eagerness.   
  
It would have been easy to let their bodies take over, to take Neria then and there until they were both utterly spent, yet Anders refused to give in to Neria's urgency. His tongue moved with deliberate languidness as he shuffled lower, kissing and licking and sucking his way down the curves and hollows of her body.

"Alright so far?" Anders asked as he crawled down Neria's body, leaving a series of red wet marks in his wake.  
  
Neria scrunched her nose.  
  
"Do you - ah - " Anders grinned and Neria squirmed as he gently nipped the inside of her thigh, earning a loud, broken moan. "Do you really need to ask?"  
  
Anders chuckled, letting his hands roam along Neria's thighs, rubbing and grasping in turn until the elf breathing became hard and laboured, her chest heaving with each shaky exhale.  
  
"Tease," Neria muttered, biting her lower lip as she squirmed impatiently. "I want..." she began, her tone almost commanding. Anders waited eagerly for Neria's order, but instead she blushed, shut her eyes, and remained silent.  
  
"Tell me," Anders encouraged her, brushing his lips against the inside of her thigh until it the muscles underneath trembled. "Tell me what you want."  
  
"Creators save me, I - I want you to touch me...  _there_ ," Neria pleaded. "Please, I - I need you to."  
  
Anders groaned against Neria's skin, desire coursing through him as she all but begged for more, and it was almost more than he could bear. He pressed a finger against her sex, stroking her soaking wet lips with a low growl. Neria's hips jerked forward and she moaned, rough and hard and desperate. Anders' own breath came in harsh pants against the elf's skin as he took in the sight of her, beautifully flushed and unravelling fast. The wetness between her legs was beyond inviting, and Anders couldn't resist reaching for it: his tongue darted out, lapping at her exposed, swollen clit. Neria's gasps pitched higher and she hummed with unrestrained pleasure as her thighs began shaking and quivering uncontrollably.   
  
"What - what are you doing?" Neria managed to ask between broken whimpers.  
  
Anders grinned against her but remained silent, resuming his ministrations. Each practiced swirl of his tongue left Neria twisting and shuddering under him, and Anders savoured the sight. He rolled his tongue, languidly circling and lapping at her clit in turns. Neria's hands fisted in his hair, pulling him in close until his mouth was pressed hard against her sex. Anders growled his approval and Neria keened, her whole body quivering deliciously. Anders brought a hand to rest against Neria's entrance, and she tensed as he easily slid a finger inside her. The elf twisted under him, frowning at the sudden intrusion.  
  
"This is going to help," Anders purred, moving within her ever so gently. Neria was wet but impossibly tight around him, and Anders was careful not to cause discomfort. "I promise."  
  
Neria eyed his somewhat suspiciously, but when Anders hooked his finger inside her she gasped, hips bucking as her toes curled against the carpet.  
Anders smirked as he carefully slid another finger inside Neria's tight cunt. The elf squirmed but didn't complain as Anders hooked his finger again, pressing against the soft spot that caused Neria to moan and shudder as she bit her lip. Anders lowered his head to taste Neria again, letting his tongue run over her clit in lazy circles. The effect on Neria was immediate: her sharp gasps came in faster as trembling thighs clamped around Anders' shoulders. Neria keened, loud and desperate, and her chest heaved with every quickened breath.  
She was close, yet Anders was far from done with her. He reluctantly withdrew his fingers, crawling back up to press his mouth to Neria's lips. She had been biting herself harder than he thought, Anders realised as he tasted a hint of blood on her swollen lower lip.  
  
"You've hurt yourself," Anders muttered as he swiped a thumb over the damaged tissue.  
  
"I had to," Neria chuckled. "Else I may have screamed loud enough to draw every Templar to this room."

Anders snickered, pride swelling in his chest. He was good at this, and every other apprentice in the Tower was aware of his talents, yet nobody had squirmed as deliciously or unravelled quite so fast at Neria had. And, more importantly, this  _meant_  something. He was bedding someone, not out of a need for release, or out of sheer boredom, but because Neria loved him, and Anders loved her.  
  
"I love you," Anders blurted, because it seemed as good a time as any to mention it.  
  
"That how you usually get girls inside your bed?" Neria seized him up with a smirk. "Babbling about how much you  _love_ them?"  
  
Anders snorted, reaching for Neria's shoulder and nipping at it playfully.  
  
"I meant it," he said simply, and Neria let out a somewhat nervous chuckle.  
  
"Ar lath'ma, vhenan," the elf whispered against his neck. "There, I said it. Happy now?"  
  
"Very." Neria scrunched up her nose sheepishly, and Anders leaned in to kiss it. "Want to keep going?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Anders sat back up, deftly getting rid of the clothes still on his back. He let his robes bundle up on the floor, glancing towards Neria as he did so. She looked at him through dark lashes, squirming slightly as her gaze wandered over bare skin, hungry and wolfish and  _Maker_ , if she kept at it Anders doubted he could last much longer. Anders swallowed hard, trying to soothe the urgent fit of desire coursing through him: it fogged his mind and twisted his gut until all he could think about was thrusting hard into Neria's wet, tight entrance until she came screaming with his name on his lips. Anders grunted, low and rough, and when he laid atop Neria the feeling of her silken skin pressed against his body was almost too much to bear.  
  
"Getting impatient?" Neria smirked, her eyes half-lidded and heavy.  
  
"Sorry." It was all Anders managed to say, and for a few seconds he hovered over Neria's frame, breathing raggedly and struggling to clear his mind. "I just... You - you have no idea how good you look right now."  
  
"Now  _you're_  stuttering?" Neria chuckled, although her tone was somewhat nervous. "I'm the blushing maiden here, remember?"  
  
"Hush," Anders breathed, crashing his lips to hers. He kissed her slow and deep, their tongues meeting and prodding each other languidly until Anders' pulse stopped pounding in his ears and his fevered breathing slowed.  
  
Anders stretched himself over Neria's lithe frame, driving a hand between her thighs and parting them gently. The elf shuddered and squirmed, but she let him position her legs on either side of him.   
  
"This migh hurt a little," Anders reminded her softly, planting a kiss on her forehead. Neria nodded.  
  
"The  _second_  this gets too much, I'll need to know."   
  
"You will," Neria promised, exhaling sharply as Anders kissed his way down her neck, tongue swirling over the red marks that littered her skin.   
  
Anders smiled, if only to hide his nervousness.  
He brought their hips together, shuddering as his erection brushed against Neria's slick entrance. Tightness coiled around his spine as a familiar heat pooled low in his belly and Anders growled, his tongue darting over dry lips as he lined himself up, pressing against Neria's sex and sinking into her with a sharp gasp. Anders was only a few inches deep, and it was already too much. The elf had been tight and warm around his fingers, but nothing could have prepared him for the intense rush of heat that engulfed his cock as he slid inside her. No human partner of his had ever been so small and fragile and so impossibly tight. Anders broke off with a groan, withdrawing from her entirely as a muttered curse escaped him.   
  
"Maker - _fuck_ , Neria. You - you feel good." Anders drew in a few shake breaths before entering her again. Neria shuddered and whimpered, stretched around Anders as her thighs wrapped around his lower back.   
  
"You okay?" Anders breathed, his voice low and heavy as he forced himself to stop sinking into the unbearable heat around his cock.  
  
"Mmmhh," the elf muttered beneath clenched teeth as small hands sank into Anders' hips, pulling him in.  
  
Anders let Neria guide him deeper inside her, though he kept a careful watch on her features, searching for signs of discomfort or pain. He found none, and when Neria's hands tightened on his hips with an urgent moan, Anders allowed himself to sink fully into her.  
  
Neria gasped and twisted under him, her brows knitting in a frown as she screwed her eyes shut.   
  
"Shit," Anders mutttered as he pulled out, shuddering as the tip of his cock brushed against Neria's exposed belly. He brought a hand to Neria's face, gently wiping the tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Did that hurt?"  
  
"Only a little," the elf replied. "I'm fine, Anders."  
  
"Are you sure?" The last thing Anders wanted was to hurt her, yet he knew a little pain was inevitable, and Neria urged him on by bucking her hips under him with a snarl.

Anders obliged, positioning himself so that his cock was pressed against Neria's sex once more. He sank into her more slowly this time, savouring every inch and quivering as he felt Neria's tightness clenched firmly around him. The elf was still squirming, and Anders made sure to ease her discomfort as best he could, kissing her lips, nipping at her neck, and rolling a stiff nipple between his fingers in a bid to distract her. Soon he was sheathed fully into Neria's cunt, his whole body straining with the effort of holding back. Neria arched under him with a broken plea on her lips, and Anders gave a slow, tentative roll of his hips.  
  
Neria's eyes widened as Anders moved inside her, stretching her further as he reached for that sensitive spot within her. The elf hissed, her gasps pitching higher.  
  
"That - that good?" Anders growled, reaching for her neck again and brushing his teeth against the skin pulled taut over Neria's collarbone.  
  
"Yeah." Neria threw her head back, exposing her straining neck to Anders' ravenous mouth. "Please,  _please_..."  
  
Neria's desperate pleading nearly broke him. It was all too much, the strain in her neck and shoulders, the flush of her skin, and the broken moans Anders dragged out of her every time he reached deeper. Neria whined and Anders growled, shoving a hand between them to reach for her folds. He pressed a finger against the elf's clit and Neria  _howled_ , jerking her hips to grind shamelessly against his hand.   
  
"Yeah - that's... fuck..." Neria was panting hard, grunting with each of Anders' thrust as he set a slow but steady pace. Anders kept circling her clit with gentle movements, pressing and stroking the sensitive nub in turns until Neria clenched tightly around his cock.  
  
"That's it; good girl," Anders smiled agaist her skin as he sank into her, over and over again, groaning and panting and so damn close to finding his own release. Tension coiled around his spine as white-hot pleasure coursed through him: he thrust up, helpless and desperate, revelling in the tight heat engulfing him. Neria thrashed and moaned as her whole body trembled with effort; she gazed at Anders through dark lashes, looking vulnerable and hesitant, and it was plain to see she was holding back.  
  
"It's okay; let go," Anders intimated, before kissing Neria again, long and hard and deep. "Come for me, love."   
  
Anders' voice finally undid her, and Neria came with a rough shout, barely muffled by Anders' lips pressed against her mouth. Anders watched as she unravelled under him, jerking and moaning as she eagerly chased every wave of pleasure. Her thighs clenched around him, the weight of her legs pushing him a little deeper and Anders lost himself to his own pleasure with a low growl. Neria's cunt tightened deliciously around his cock, and Anders struggled to stifle a scream. His hips snapped sharply as he came hard, panting Neria's name against her skin. The tension coiled around his spine had been released and coursed through him, hot and wild, until every inch of him tingled and prickled, and his whole body quivered helplessly.  
  
Anders finally pulled out with a muffled whine and all but collapsed on top of Neria. The elf twisted and squirmed, giggling.  
  
"Wake me up in a bit," Anders mumbled against her neck, and Neria arched her back and bucked her hips until Anders fell from her.  
  
"We should go," Neria whispered, pressing her lips against Anders' and claiming them with a bruising kiss.  
  
"Mmphh - " Anders complained against her mouth, and Neria pulled back. "You're kind of sending mixed signals here," he added with a grin, running a hand over Neria's smooth thigh. They were both still panting, yet Anders the idea of taking her again was enticing. Neria rolled her eyes.  
  
"We should go," the elf insisted. "We'll get in trouble."  
  
"I like trouble."   
  
"Anders!" Neria's eyes went wide with annoyance even as she smiled playfully.  
  
"Fine. We're going." Anders sat up, grabbing hold of Neria's wrists and pulling her in close until her back rested snugly against Anders'chest. Neria growled impatiently, but she knew she wouldn't be able to break free of Anders' hold, so she stilled as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. "But before we do... I want to know, you - you did enjoy this, right?"  
  
"Did it sound like I didn't?"  
  
Anders swatted her thigh lightly.  
  
"I want to hear it from you."  
  
"Our time together was lovely and thoroughly enjoyable," Neria recited with a chuckle. "Tranquility, however, is something I would definitely  _not_  enjoy."  
  
"So, where does that leave us?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Neria's patience was growing thin, and she squirmed in Anders' arms as she twisted to look into his eyes.  
  
"Will you be chasing new experiences, now you've had a taste of it?" Anders did his best to keep his tone light, yet Neria must have caught the hesitation in his voice. She frowned as sparks formed at her fingertips, and she laid her hand flat across his thigh. The shock was weak yet it burned on his skin.  
  
"Ow," Anders whined dramatically.  
  
"That'll teach you to ask stupid questions." Anders smiled, sincerely this time, and Neria looked rather pleased with herself. She reached to plant one last gentle kiss on his lips. "Love you," she added, her voice muffled by Anders' mouth against hers. "You idiot."


End file.
